The present invention relates generally to a pivoting mounting assembly for interfacing accessories with firearms. More specifically, the present invention is related to a pivoting mount for a firearm accessory that allows the user to mount an accessory in a manner wherein the user can selectively pivot the accessory between an active position and an inactive position thereby providing for rapid changes between desired accessories.
In the prior art there is a broad range of accessories that are mounted onto a firearm to provide increased accuracy or broader functionality. Similarly, many accessories are available that are configured to be paired with another accessory wherein the combination provides for an enhanced use. In this context for example, there are telescopic extenders that serve to magnify the objective image as seen in a telescopic sight. It should be appreciated that in general an accessory such as the type intended to be described herein includes all types of sighting devices capable of being mounted onto a firearm, including but not limited to telescopic sights, optical sights, night vision devices, range finding and illuminating devices as well as various laser devices and directed fire equipment.
Often there is also a need to provide an accessory that includes several configurations or is provided in two parts such as for example an optical scope with a secondary power multiplier or extender. This would also hold true in many other cases, such as, for example an infrared or night vision device that is used in conjunction with an optical scope. As can be appreciated, when using such a two-part device, there are times when the user needs only the optical scope and there are other times when the user requires the combination of both an auxiliary accessory like a multiplier and the optical scope, therefore creating a need for at least the accessory component to be easily moved out of the way when not in use. It can also be appreciated that with such an arrangement, while the components of the sighting system must be movable, they must also be reliably aligned when placed back into their active positions.
In order to interface these accessory devices with prior art firearms, such as rifles, shotguns, black-powder weapons and handguns, there are typically spaced apart attachment points that are provided along the top surface of the receiver or barrel of the firearm, which are used for attaching accessory devices. Such mounting devices serve to position the accessory in a convenient location above the barrel of the firearm while allowing the accessory to be placed in alignment with the longitudinal axis of the firearm. This positioning is particularly important when the accessory is a scope or another sighting device, because this positioning also allows the sighting scope to be mounted in a convenient location for the user while allowing the scope to be aligned with the barrel of the firearm. The scope is then sighted relative to the firearm to provide an accurate and positive alignment between the aiming point of the sight and the barrel of the firearm. In addition to providing mounting points along the top of the firearm, many modern combat rifles include an extended rail interface that is formed along the top of the firearm receiver and often further includes a mounting rail, which extends over the barrel of the rifle. In this manner, the rail provides a modular interface assembly to which the various accessories can be clamped.
In this regard, there are a number of different types and configurations of sight mounting devices that allow the sight to be removed from and replaced on to the firearm, each of which includes its own design problems and disadvantages. Prior art mounting devices typically encompass and hold a sighting scope in a scope holding portion which is then attached to a base that is in turn mounted to the attachment points or rail interface on the receiver of a firearm. The standard and most widely used method for mounting scopes on firearms consists of a combination of a scope base and scope rings. A scope base is a platform securely attached to the firearm to provide a pre-configured mounting platform for the rings. The rings are typically formed as individual, horizontally split cylindrical clamps fastened around the scope body or “tube”, with lower mounting portions which can be removably secured to the base. These types of mounting devices are generally mounted using a variety of screw fasteners requiring the use of a tool, such as a screwdriver, to firmly seat the scope holding portion on the base or to remove the scope holding portion from the base. Thus, it is often difficult and time consuming to attach or remove the scope from the base.
Additionally, there are many different scope ring/base combinations that are available in the prior art. One popular style known to those skilled in the art is the “Weaver” system, which utilizes longitudinal rail-type bases and rings that wrap around the barrel of the scope and are then transversely clamped to the rails. Another mounting configuration is the popular “rotary dovetail” style in which a base is provided with a ring-receiving slot, and a mating dovetail portion of the scope ring is dropped into the slot and rotated 90° into locking alignment with the receiver and barrel. Yet another style is the “Ruger® dovetail” system in which a dovetail “base” is actually machined into the firearm's receiver, and specially mated rings are clamped on with heavy screws.
There is therefore a need to provide a mounting arrangement that gives the user the ability to move at least a portion of a sighting device into an inactive position until the user requires it, while further providing for the device to remain reliably aligned when replaced in the active position. Further, the device must be easily and quickly deployable so that in combat situations the sighting device can be deployed rapidly with reliable and repeatable results.